Call of Duty: Raptors
by Nobel Six
Summary: They strike when you least expect it. They hunt from the shadows. When their country needs them they race into action. No job is not important. They will hunt you down if you strike their homeland. You cannot escape them. No matter how far, or how long you run for, they will find you. They hunt alone, and in packs. They are the best. They Are Raptors. OC'S Accepted
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey guys I'm publishing a new Call of Duty fic. Don't worry Middle Eastern Warfare is far from over.**

Call of Duty: Raptors prologue

We are the best at what we do**. **Who are we? We are the ones who are willing to do what no other person is willing to do. But once again who are we? There are many answers to that one question. We are SEAL's, SAS, Delta, Rangers. We are the ones who is working behind the scenes. We don't appear on television when a job gets done. We work from the shadows, striking when you least expect us to strike. We attack sometimes alone, other times in packs, and sometimes from both below and the sky. We are our name sake. And it is what we are... Raptors


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright here is the actual first chapter of this new little fic**

"Safe house"

November 3rd, 2013

Day 6 - 9:13:24

Commander. Samuel "Osprey" Anderson

SEAL Team 7

Lilly Hotel, Northern Ireland

It was cold. No wait, it was colder than cold. But right now that was the least of their worries. Who were they. They were the members of SEAL Team 7, and right now they were waiting for the signal to engage. Who were they waiting to engage? It was a local militia group who had supplied weapons to a terrorist group in Africa. They were the next targets of the U.S, but now this small militia had to be taken down. Right now the leader of this team was Commander Samuel Anderson, or "Osprey" as he was called on covert op missions.

"Sir have we received and all clear yet?" a voice said snapping him out of thought.

"Negative, Captain. But it could come anytime now." he replied to the Captains question.

"It better. I know that SEAL's are supposed to be patient, and believe me I am, but we have been siting here for almost three days." the Captain said. Truth be told Samuel had similar thoughts. They had arrived in Northern Ireland about a week ago, and it had been nothing but learn about the group. Like were did they hang out, who did they keep in contact with? But eventually they had located the safe house which oddly enough was in a quit neighborhood. While it was odd it did make some sense. After all who would suspect that an occupied neighborhood would hold a safe house for a local militia? Suddenly the silence once again was broken, this time by the radio on the desk in the center of the makeshift HQ they had made out of a hotel room. "SEAL Team 7 this is command, do you copy, Osprey?"

"Loud and clear command. What's our orders?" he asked.

"You have a green light from Washington, move." was the reply he received.

"Yes sir we are rolling out in five." he replied to command.

"Good luck SEAL's." command replied before breaking off the communication. Sam turned to face his troops and saw them all looking at him with utmost interest.

"What are our orders, Commander?" the Captain from earlier said.

"We are cleared to engage, so get your gear together and get ready to move out. We clear?" he asked them.

"Yes sir." they all replied in unison.

"Good 'cause me move out yesterday."

**27 minutes later**

After what could only be described as a really boring trip the team was just about to arrive on scene.

"Alright remember men, our tracks must be erased, they cannot know we were here."

"Yes sir." came the reply once again in unison. Right now the van that Sam was in was just about to pull up to the front of the house. Personally Sam wondered why command had ordered them to pull up to the front of the house. They had ordered them to do that after they had discovered the groups safe house. Apparently command had thought that it would be easier to get in, get out with relative ease.

"Sir we are on site and ready to deploy at your go." Sam's second in command, one by the name of Captain James informed him. Sam gave one last thought about the plan before picking up the radio that allowed them to stay in contact with the second van. That was another annoyance. Since the van couldn't fit all of them, they had to get a second van.

"You guys ready over there?" Sam asked to the soldiers in the other van.

"Weapons are suppressed, and locked and loaded, and waiting on your go."

Turning back to face his men he said, "Let's go we are on the clock!" he ordered and watched as one of his men opened the door and started to approach the house very slowly, and Sam and the remaining men followed his lead. In no time at all the team was ready to breach.

"Put a charge on that door, Eagle 7." Sam ordered. One of his men pulled an explosive charge out of his bag and put it into position on the door.

"Hit it!" Sam ordered. His order was followed by the sound of an explosion and a door being blasted of it's hinges. "Take 'em down boys!"Sam ordered his men. All of them moved into the house and went to work. As soon as they were in Sam could tell that his men were ready for whatever forces would oppose him. He didn't have to wait long to see this as a member of the militia came out to repeal his men and was met by fire from a member of the team, "Tango down." the soldier stated. Slowly but surely the the team was moving their way through the house, and they were only slowed by a soldier occasionally coming out to try to stop them, but ultimately getting mowed down. Suddenly a soldier over his ear piece said to him,

"Osprey we have looked throughout the house and their doesn't seem to be anyone left." That was startling news.

"Are you sure? 'Cause there were a lot more men here when we scouted it out?" he questioned.

"I'm positive, we searched every room in the house and we see no one left." the soldier responded. Taking this all in Sam decided that if every room had been searched and their was no one found then indeed there must be no one left.

"Alright men job done." he said over the radio, and was met with cheers. He then turned to a separate channel, and said, "Command building is clear all men have been taken care of."

"Good work squad. Now get out of there a jet is on it's way to blow that place sky high." Now that came out as a shock to Sam.

"Sir when did you decide to blow this place up with a jet, I was not informed of this?" he asked.

"New orders straight from top branch, so get your ass as far away as possible." command ordered.

"Sir how much explosives is that jet carrying?" he asked. There was silence over the radio. "I asked a question, how much explosives is the jet carrying?" After a few more seconds he got a reply...

"Enough." was the answer.

"What is enough? Are you telling me that the jet is carrying 'enough' to destroy more than this one house? Because sir there are houses nearby filled with innocent people and families, they could be killed sir." Sam stated to command.

"What has to be done, has to be done." was the last words over the radio. Horrified Sam looked over to his men and said, "Let's get out of here there is a jet coming to blow this place sky high!" At that being said every SEAL in the building ran for the van. Just as they were pulling away Sam thought for a split second he saw the outline of a jet, and he got a crazy idea. He started by going back to the command channel and asked command, "Sir what is the channel for the jet pilot, because I have to ask an important question?"

"What is the question, Osprey?" the commander asked him.

"Well sir some of my men searched the basement and found some small explosives in it. I want to make sure the jet doesn't use to much firepower." Sam replied.

"Good call, the channel is..." command then gave him the channel and before going dark Sam asked, "Sir do I have permission to give the jet orders?"

"You have authority." was the answer he received. Sam then turned the radio to the pilot's channel, "Raptor two-seven use only grade two explosives instead of grade five." he ordered.

"Roger that Osprey." the pilot replied. A few minutes later just before they were out of range, the whole building was engulfed in an explosion. All of his men were celebrating, but not Sam...

**22 minutes later**

The van had just arrived back at the hotel and Sam and his men were about to head up to the room when Sam got a private call over the radio, "What is it command?" Sam asked.

"You lied to me, Osprey." command replied.

"I'm sorry I don't understand, Sam replied.

"There were no explosives in that building, you just said that so that the explosion would not be that powerful." came the enraged reply. Sam's heart did a flip flop. Command was right, he had lied just to try to minimize damage to the surrounding homes.

"Sir it had to be done." he replied.

"You have jeopardized this mission." came a reply before the line went dark. Sam just shrugged it off and went up stairs to were his men were in full out celebration mode. Sam was worried, but just shrugged it off. Last time this had happened it had just been a warning. He had just grabbed a beer and was drinking it, when the buzzer rang.

"I got it sir, I ordered a pizza." James said, and started to move towards the door. Suddenly the door was blown off it's hinges and bullets went flying, knocking James off his feet. Judging from the wounds, Sam could tell that he was just injured. Sam in no time at all Reached into his pocket and pulled out his side arm and took up a defensive position behind the couch. Some of his men were getting wounded before they could even raise a riffle to fight. Suddenly an enemy combatant came into view. Sam raised his pistol and hit im square in the fore head. Suddenly bullets him in square on in the chest, and knocked him over. As he lay there with blood oozing from his wounds, he looked and saw that almost all of his men were wounded, and he felt darkness tugging at the edge of his vision.

"Stay with me." a soldier said as he got on his knees and started to take of Sam's shirt.

"Don't worry Sam said as he weakly pulled up his shirt to reveal a bullet proof vest.

"You never took it off." the soldier asked him.

"I never do." he said as he blacked out from both pain, and exhaustion.


End file.
